The Curse is Breaking
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: What happens from when Emma sees the purple smoke coming towards the hospital. Snow/Charming reunion with Emma
1. Reunions

**One Shot born from pure procrastination, tell me what you think. I know there is a lot of this particular one shot about but I thought I'd give it a bash. If I get enough reviews I'll carry this on into a longer story.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

Emma had never really been much of a fairy-tale dwelling child, she had learnt from an early age that happy endings and true love's kiss didn't exist. Yet here she was, right smack bang in the middle of one. When the nurse gasped at the window, Emma rushed to see what it was and saw the purple smoke rushing towards them. Her immediate reaction was Henry, she helped him out of bed and they rushed into the store closet since she had no idea what the purple smoke was or what it was capable of and since Henry for once had no answers she decided that taking cover would be the best option. There was no smashing of windows or screams of people as they were enveloped by the smoke but Henry and Emma were not spared in the store closet, just like everybody else in Storybrooke, they were quickly surrounded by the smoke. Cradling Henry to her chest, Emma looked up to see the smoke fading like a drop of milk in water. The air was thick but after a few seconds Emma decided that it was safe to venture outside. The hospital was empty, everybody had congregated outside, Emma quickly helped Henry get dressed before they too went outside.

"See, everybody remembers who they are!" Henry said, excited at the overwhelming evidence that he had been right all along. Emma held out her hand for Henry as he hopped off the bed, his brush with death apparently having the same effect as filling him full of sugar.

"Come on, we need to find your parents." Henry said as he pulled Emma along.

"Wait a minute. Henry, I know that you're really excited but one, you just died and came back to life, two, the town was just invaded by purple smoke and three, I can't face them yet." Emma reasoned, stopping Henry and bending down to his level. There was no reasoning with him in his current state of pure excitement as he rushed off down Main Street, Emma rushed after him, not wanting to let him out of her sight. She had finally got him back since she was the one thing in her life that hadn't suddenly changed.

Snow White saw Henry before he saw her, she called his name and he came running, straight into the awaiting arms of his grandmother. Even though it had been twenty-eight years since she had seen her daughter, it felt like only yesterday as that was her last memory of being Snow White before her memory was stolen and she was forced to live as Mary Margret. Emma only had eyes for her son so didn't see who Henry was talking to as she ran up to him and took his face in her hands.

"I need you not to run off Kid." Emma scolded. Henry just smiled at his mother and then looked behind her at Snow and James. It took a few seconds for her to realise what he was looking at and a few seconds more to actually pluck up the courage to turn around and face them. Snow and James smiled with clear pride and Henry walked to his grandfather's side as Emma and Snow shared their moment of reunion.

"Emma." Snow said, reaching out her hand and caressing Emma's cheek. Emma found it difficult to look past the fact that she wasn't Mary Margret anymore and this woman who looked around the same age as herself was actually her mother. Without really meaning to she leaned into Snow's touch as tears began falling freely from her eyes. Twenty-eight years' worth of fear, abandonment and hate coming out at once. She understood now why they had sent her to this world but what she couldn't understand was why they had sent a seven year old boy with her.

"Why didn't you come with me?" was all that Emma could ask.

"The wardrobe only took one." James replied, trying to figure out how the tiny infant he had placed in the wardrobe shortly before his death had turned into the grown woman before him.

"But August came through with me." Emma explained.

"She means Pinocchio." Henry translated. Snow looked at James confused for a second before it clicked. Geppetto had lied to them, as far as she was concerned her daughter's suffering had been his fault.

"Snow, everyone's getting a bit anxious." Red warned, signalling that they should address their people. Snow looked around until she found a car to stand on so that she could get everybody's attention. Emma wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her iconic red leather jacket and stepped towards her father and son.

"Magic is returning. We need everybody to return to their homes, magic is unpredictable in this world so until it is settled we ask that you remain there. Prince James and I will do the same." Snow said, her voice filled with so much authority that everyone stopped and listened from the very moment she started to speak.

"What about the Queen!" someone yelled.

"Regina has gone into hiding." Emma called. "For the moment she's not a threat." Slowly the crowd dispersed and eventually only Snow, James, Emma and Henry were left.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, good or bad I want to know!**


	2. Suprise Guests

**Gabyhyatt: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Dracomom: Well my other long fic in very nearly finished so this is going to be my next project, I hope it does turn out well. I'm planning on incorporating what happens in the new season but adding some of my ideas as well like characters I thought should get a mention. **

**Shaemysterious: Well then I guess I'll have to keep going! Staying true to characters that I personally didn't create is extremely hard so if I go off on a tangent please tell me!**

**Miley-avril: Thank you, I recently read one of your fanfics and loved it!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Glad you liked it but what do you mean by rushed?**

**Hfce: Then I shall **

**Guest: You have no idea how much that means to me, that was my ultimate goal. Hope you feel the same about this chapter! I'm sure you'll let me know.**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

Despite the fact that she had just been reunited with her parents, Emma wanted to do nothing else but hide. She busied herself firstly with Henry, making sure that he was alright before making him go to bed to rest.

"Henry, you need to rest." Emma said, pulling the covers around her son as she sat on the bed.

"But I'm fine." Henry argued, he had so many questions that he felt like he was going to burst.

"Henry. Go to sleep, it's been a long day. When you wake up you can ask all the questions you want. Love you Kid." Emma replied, she leaned forward and kissed Henry's forehead before turning off the light and walking towards the door.

"Love you too Mom." Emma smiled as she left the room, pausing as she shut the door, Henry had just called her "mom". That would take some getting used to but she was more than willing to try. Emma walked down the stairs to where Snow and James were sat at the kitchen table hand in hand, amerced in conversation, that was until they saw Emma coming down the stairs.

"Is Henry alright?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, erm, I have to go down to the station, can you keep an eye on Henry please?" Emma asked. She needed time to regroup and to collect herself. She'd been putting on a front for Henry's sake but she needed to figure out how she was going to face this.

"Of course." Snow replied. Seeming to understand her daughter's need for her own space right now.

"Emma don't you think it's too dangerous." James asked.

"I'll be fine." She reassured, sitting on the arm of the sofa and lacing her boots. Emma was already in work mode even though she had no intention of actually doing any work. She fixed her sheriff badge to her jacket and then walked to the kitchen to retrieve her service weapon which was stored safely in a safe under the sink.

As soon as Emma was gone Snow and James resumed their conversation, it was as difficult for them as it was for Emma, they too had been robbed of twenty-eight years.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Snow asked.

"I think that she understands why we sent her to this world. We have to remember that until very recently you were best friends and Emma's going to feel robbed of that." James replied.

"The fact that she thought that we didn't love her breaks my heart." Snow admitted. Henry had waited until he heard Emma's car pull away before he climbed out of bed and ventured into the kitchen to ask his questions of his grandparents.

"You're supposed to be resting." James said as Henry took a seat at the table.

"I am resting. Sat down and everything." Henry replied with a cheeky smile.

"Looks like we have another rebel in the family." Snow said with a smile, referring to herself and Emma. James smiled at the thought, although both Snow and Emma played by the rules, occasionally they would be bent or loopholes would be found.

"What's it like in Fairy Tale Land?" Henry asked.

"You'll find out for yourself hopefully." Snow replied.

"Will you teach me how to use a sword?" Henry asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Every prince needs to know how to use a sword." James stated.

"I'm a prince?"

"Well we're the King and Queen and your mother's a princess so…" James said.

"That is so cool. Will you read me yours and Snow's story?" Henry asked.

"Go get the book." James replied, although he knew the story since he had lived it, he was still keen to see how it had been written down. James walked over to the sofa and got himself comfortable before Henry rushed back in with the brown leather volume and took a seat beside his grandfather. Snow watched proudly as James read Henry their story and it wasn't until then that it dawned on her that she was a grandmother.

Emma couldn't face going back to that cramped apartment tonight, she needed to speak to August, he had told her all along about the curse and he wasn't as excited as her hyper active son who was curled up in bed at home. Since she didn't have him anymore she went to the station to try and gather her thoughts and work on what she was going to do next. She assumed that she's left the lights on again when she'd locked up so didn't think anything of it, that was until she heard someone walking around in the office as she stood on the other side of the door. She quietly removed her gun from her belt and switched of the safety before silently padding into the room and expecting to come face to face with Regina.

"Oh my god."

"Emma."

"No, don't 'Emma' me, I can't deal with this right now!" Emma declared as she strode into her office and slammed the door behind her, sinking down behind it so that the door was blocked.

**OOOO who is it in the station!?**

**Leave a review with your guesses and what you generally thought of the chapter, what you liked, what you didn't, tell me!**


	3. Warnings

**La5021: Correctomundo!**

**Maiqu: Not farfetched at all.**

**Red lightning: Cool username, and thank you!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: It was fun writing that part, good guess but unfortunately not right, I get what you mean now, I think Emma's quite locked in emotionally and that she just wasn't ready yet, she will be soon though.**

**Miley-avril: Nope, Snow was back at the apartment with Charming and Henry remember, that's because Emma and Graham are amazing together!**

**Anuxi: What can I say, I like Graham.**

**Shaemysterious: Nope, August isn't the only one who brings angst, thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Then today is your lucky day! **

Emma couldn't handle it, her world had just exploded for the fifth time that day. She knew that it was childish hiding in her office but at that moment and time she really didn't care, she had more important things to worry about.

"Emma, please let me in."

"How are you even here, you're supposed to be dead!" Emma shouted, not looking at the door or even getting up.

"I don't know, all I know is that the curse is broken." Emma stood up and pulled the door open and just stared at him.

"I was there when you died Graham. I went to your funeral." Emma sobbed.

"Well I'm not dead anymore and I'm not under Regina's control." Graham explained, he reached out to Emma and gently touched her elbow and guided her towards him. She willingly went to him and was glad to be once again in his arms, they were comforting to her and it seemed as though he was the only person aside from herself and Henry who hadn't changed.

"I missed you." Emma said, breathing in his woody outdoorish scent. Graham smiled and kissed the her forehead.

"I missed you too." He replied.

It was almost midnight and Emma still wasn't home, Snow couldn't help but be worried. James had put a blanket over Henry when he finally fell asleep on the couch. Snow and James had made a decision that they would not miss anymore of Henry's childhood since they had missed all of Emma's.

"How did we get such a fantastic grandson?" Snow asked, looking proudly at the ten year old fast asleep on the couch.

"He gets it from his mother and grandmother." James replied.

"Charming, you truly are, charming." Snow answered, leaning over the table to kiss her husband. After all, they did have 28 years of making up to do. Just as they were falling into a deeper kiss there was a knock at the door that stopped them in their tracks. James stood up and walked towards the door, he was sure that Emma had taken her key with her so there was no reason why she would be knocking on her own front door. He immediately thought the worst, thinking it was Rumplestiltskin or Regina, his thoughts weren't calmed as he looked through the peep hole.

"What happened?" James demanded when he saw an unconscious Emma in the arms of the huntsmen.

"She had a few too many to drink so I thought it would be best if I brought her home." Graham explained. James stood aside and let Graham carry his daughter inside. As David he had experienced being drunk and the hangover that presented itself the next day but that didn't prepare him for dealing with his twenty-eight year old daughter being brought home drunk by a huntsman who was supposed to be dead.

"Emma?" Snow asked.

"Put me down, I can walk on my own." Emma slurred, Graham did as he was told but kept tight hold of her for when she inevitably fell over.

"Bedroom?" Graham asked.

"I'll show you." Snow replied, leading her to Emma's room where Graham gently took off her jacket and boots and then put her to bed like she was a child. Snow stayed with her, knowing full well that her husband would want to have a couple of words with the huntsman about the state their daughter was brought home in.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Snow thanked.

"Anytime your Highness. I'll see myself out." Graham replied, completely oblivious to what was waiting for him in the lounge.

"You brought my daughter home so drunk she could barely stand." James stated.

"My apologies your Highness, she just wanted to forget, no amount of talking on my part would make her stop." Graham explained.

"I warn you now huntsman. Emma is my only daughter, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and I will kill you, is that understood?" James threatened, keeping his voice low as so not to wake Henry who was mere feet away.

"I would never hurt her your Highness." Graham replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. James looked at the huntsman for a moment.

"Are you in love with Emma?" James asked. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry about the match, he was still recovering from his coma when Graham died so didn't know anything about him. It would take a lot of convincing on Graham's part to prove to James that he was worthy of Emma.

"Are you going to kill me if I say yes?" Graham asked.

"I've known Emma was my daughter for less than 12 hours but I remember everything that Snow told me when I thought I was David. She's had a tough life and she has hardships ahead, she doesn't need you making life any more difficult." James warned. Graham smiled slightly and then left, taking one last look in the direction that Emma was in.

**So, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know.**


	4. Blast from the Past

**Shaemysterious: Your review made me so happy that I screenshotted at tweeted it. Seriously I smiled all day. August will be written in soon, please can I come to the wedding? So once again thank you!**

**Guest: Glad you liked it! It's my favourite fic to write so far.**

**Miley-avril: Thank you!**

**Oldmcpiper: So happy to hear that I'm improving! I want to marry Charming, love him!**

**Hfce: Protective Charming is based on my brother when he met my boyfriend when he thought I was out of ear shot lol.**

**Fanficaddicttion: That will defiantly be explained in this chapter.**

**Red lightning: Thank you!**

**Adventuresinstorybrooke: Apparently there are a lot of Graham lovers who read this **

**Musicluver246: As you wish.**

**Jazmingirl: Thank you!**

**OncerSwarekJateBaszeGirlscou t22: You ask, I write! More Snow and Charming coming up.**

**Ciara mc kinney: From what I could get from that, yeah James and Emma defiantly need some more time together.**

Despite the fact that she was extraordinarily hung over, Emma was up at a fairly reasonable time. The previous day was a blur to her and was finding it difficult to remember exactly what had happened or why she had gotten so drunk. Looking for a cure for her hangover, she walked down the stairs almost in a blind state, running her temples as if that would make her headache disappear. She tapped her fingers on the coffee pot to check it if was hot before she poured herself a generous amount of coffee.

"Someone's hung over." Snow said, Emma had been so sleepy in her transition downstairs that she hadn't noticed her roommate leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Not helping." Emma yawned, burying her head in her arms.

"Morning mom." Henry said as he poured himself some cereal.

"Morning Kid. Wait a minute." Emma replied, looking up from her arms to see Henry sat eating his breakfast. That's when it all came flooding back. The crossed the small distance between herself and Henry remarkably quickly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Henry hugged her back, smiling as he did.

"How you feeling?" Emma asked, pulling away.

"Fine." Henry replied. Snow smiled at the moment, not wanting to ruin it for her daughter or grandson. She still had trouble getting her head around the fact that she was a grandmother.

There was a knock at the door and Henry rushed to answer it, excited about which fairy tale character could be behind it. Henry looked up at the man standing on the other side of the door, slightly intimidated, he didn't look anything like his grandfather did. Without saying a word, Henry stood aside and the man walked into the apartment and stared straight at Emma.

"Henry, why don't you go and ask Snow to help you with your homework." Emma said, crossing the room and standing behind Henry with her hands protectively on his shoulders until Henry rushed upstairs to get his homework.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, walking towards the man so that he backed up out of the door. She shot a warning look to Snow before she closed the door behind her.

"I've been looking for you." He stated.

"Well done. You found me, now what do you want Ben?" Emma repeated, clearly having a dislike to the man in front of her.

"Is that him?" Ben asked, indicating the door with his chin.

"Is that who?" Emma asked.

"Don't play dumb Em, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't call me Em. You lost that right a long time ago." Emma spat.

"Is the kid who just answered the door mine?" Ben repeated, Emma was grateful when Graham suddenly appeared from the staircase, giving her a reason not to answer Ben's question.

"You need to leave town." Emma replied before Graham slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not leaving when I just found you again." Ben said stubbornly.

"You heard the lady. Come on Em." Graham replied, guiding Emma back inside the apartment, subtly making sure that Ben saw his badge as he did.

"Hey Henry, how do you feel about coming to work with me and Graham today?" Emma called.

"Graham's back?" Henry asked confused but then smiled when he saw the huntsman stood beside his mother. "Sure!" he added.

"Go get your stuff." Emma said with a smile, Graham turned to Emma as soon as the 10 year old was out of sight.

"Explain, now." Graham demanded quietly.

"That was Henry's father." Emma replied, managing to sound both calm and angry at the same time. Graham didn't have time for a response before Henry ran back into the living room with his rucksack in tow.

**OHHHHH!**

**Henry's father showed up, big drama!**

**What do you all think then!**


	5. Fathers

**I haven't died, my laptop just decided that it would be stuck on the welcome screen for 4 hours so it needed to go to the repair shop. All fixed now though!**

**Shaemysterious: YEY I love weddings! My twitter address is on my profile, yes August is coming soon, please take a breath, might suck if you died before getting married. Glad you're enjoying it, keep me up to date with how you think I'm doing.**

**MissRei24: Glad to hear it!**

**Guest: Well we don't know who he is yet do we? :P**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, I'm keeping quiet.**

**Red lightning: Thank you **

**Miley-avril: Thank you!**

**Jazmingirl: But think of all the drama that's going to happen simply by him being there!**

**Maiqu: This is true **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! Obvs I don't own OUAT, I wish I did by alas…**

Emma wouldn't let Henry out of her sight and Henry didn't let Emma out of his. Now that she had her son back, Emma wasn't going to let Henry go, he was the only thing that would get her through this without going completely insane. Emma set about doing paperwork though she wasn't really sure why she was bothering with it, it's not like anybody would be checking it.

"You want some lunch Princess?" Graham asked, leaning in to kiss Emma.

"Please, and if you 'Princess' me one more time you're spending the night in the cells."

Emma replied,

"Don't make promises you can't keep Em." Graham said seductively, leaning in for another kiss, Emma looked up to check on Henry only to find Ben sat beside him. She immediately rushed out of her office, pulling away from Graham.

"Hey Kid, Graham's going to Granny's to pick up some lunch why don't you go with him and pick something out." Emma said in a tone that Henry knew not to argue with. Ben just smiled at Emma and folded his arms, not even bothering to stand up. Henry grabbed his bag and walking over to Graham who then escorted him out of the door, not wanting to leave Emma on her own but knowing that he had to,

"What the hell do you think you're doing‽" Emma demanded once she heard the door close behind Henry and Graham.

"He's a great kid." Ben said with a smile.

"There's nothing for you here." Emma replied simply.

"He's the spitting image of you." Ben added, ignoring Emma's interrogation.

"Why are you even here?" Emma asked.

"Because 11 years ago you told me you were pregnant and then got yourself arrested. Then I never saw you again." Ben said calmly, anger filling each word that he said.

"I had no choice! I was pregnant teenager in prison for a crime that your mother framed me for! What did you expect me to do, come back to you after what your mother did to me!" Emma shouted.

"What are you talking about, you assaulted a cop!" Emma laughed and leaned on the desk.

"Your mother tried to pay me off and when I told her where to shove it, she framed me for a crime that never even happened!" Emma sniggered.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Get out of my town." Emma demanded, grabbing her jacket and walking towards Granny's, needing to get as far away from Ben as possible.

Later that night when Henry was getting into bed, Emma stood by the door and looked at her son.

"Now that the curse is broken can normal people come to Storybrooke?" she asked, from the outside it would seem silly that a 28 year old woman was asking her 10 year old son whether or not people could enter a small town in Maine.

"The book never mentioned it. People still can't leave. Who's come to Storybrooke?" Henry asked, sometimes Emma thought that he was too smart for his own good and it was because of this that she couldn't lie to him.

"You know that guy from the station, Ben, well I knew him when was a teenager." Emma explained, leaving out the part that explained that Ben was actually Henry's father.

Ben knew something was wrong the second he crossed the town border. It felt different, it felt like home. Not the home that was given to him by his adopted parents when he was found wandering the streets, the home that he had escaped all those years ago, this was the feeling that he sought to escape. He knew the cause and he knew who was behind it, this was how he found himself in Mr Gold's mansion.

"This is private property. If you don't leave I'll be forced to call the Sherriff." Gold said without looking up, knowing that it wasn't his beloved Belle.

"The Sherriff already wants me gone." He replied, looking at Mr Gold as he sat at his desk studying a piece or parchment. Gold looked up at the dark haired intruder.

"Hello father."

**DRAMA! So Ben in Bae! Honestly, how many of you saw that one coming?**

**Now I have my laptop back, updates will be back to normal, every couple of days or so.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also quick question, my surname is Graham, does everyone pronounce it the same way as in the show (Gram) or like I do (Gray-am)? Just got me thinking.**


	6. Princess tops Scumbag

**Sheamysterious: Hope this is quick enough for you, I had to update as soon as I got your review, totally amazing, thank you!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: I'm currently envisioning you jumping up and down.**

**PiperPaigeP3: Thank you.**

**Red lightning: Thanks for the review!**

**Jcat30: Well my family are the original Grahams, the ones who never left whichever side of the border we happened to be on at the time (sounds weird but the border kept moving), where we still are today.**

**Miley-avril: Your welcome! Good to know, I read this in an American accent as I write it because it's an American show so I was just wondering.**

**MissRei24: Glad to hear it, hope you like this chapter!**

**Maiqu: I'm the same, basically writing this to help with the withdrawal.**

**I don't own OUAT, I don't even own the box set yet because it hasn't been released in my country! If you haven't seen the new promo then go watch it now, it's awesome, oh and keep an eye on Charming.**

"Bae." Gold gasped, he stood up from his desk and walked towards his son, reaching out his hand to touch him as if to check that he was flesh and blood. Bae didn't speak, he just stood there emotionless.

"The Sherriff and her son, what do you know about them?" Bae asked, stepping away and walking towards the grand desk before him.

"Emma Swan and Henry Mills." Gold started.

"Mills?" Bae asked confused.

"He was adopted by the mayor when he was a baby. Miss Swan returned to town a few months ago to be with her son." Gold explained.

"She what‽" Bae shouted, fury filling his words.

"Why do you want to know about Miss Swan?"

"Henry. He's my son." Bae revealed.

"You have a son?" Gold asked.

"I never saw her after she got out of prison, I assumed that she'd kept him. I never dreamed that she would do that." Bae replied, his fury fading to pure shock.

Snow had convinced Emma to let Graham take Henry for the day, she was exhausted and needed some time to be an adult. It was too difficult for Emma to treat Snow like her mother yet so she tried to act the same was as she would with Mary Margret.

"What's on your mind?" Snow asked, placing a cup of cocoa with her trademark cinnamon stick in it. Snow raised her own mug to her lips but she didn't get a chance to take a sip

"The guy who was at the door yesterday, that was Henry's father."

"Oh my god." Snow replied. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking her hand and placing it on top of Emma's.

"No. I want him gone. I don't want Henry to get hurt."

"You mean that you don't want to get hurt." Snow translated.

"I've got everything I ever wanted, I have you and Charming, Graham, Henry. Ben doesn't fit into this family." Emma explained, trying to convince herself as well as her mother.

"Who's Ben?" James asked as he walked towards the two most important women in his life. Emma took a deep breath and looked at Snow, telepathically begging her to tell James the truth since she couldn't.

"Ben is Henry's father." Snow explained, looking at her daughter sympathetically. Emma looked at James and could see him getting angry, taking a sip of her cocoa to calm her nerves she set about telling her parents exactly what happened between her and Ben and how that had landed her in prison.

"I'm going to kill him." James said quietly. The calm before the storm.

"Charming." Snow warned, she wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation but it was in the past and there was nothing that she could do about it now.

"I thought that the curse stopped people coming or leaving town. How did he get in?" Snow asked, changing the subject in an attempt to calm her husband.

"Henry's the only person who's been able to come to Storybrooke since the curse, maybe being Henry's father is what's letting him in?" Emma suggested.

"No, it's more than that, he has to be from our world. The only question is, who is he?" James said.

"Gold would know. He knows everything that goes on in this town." Emma said.

"Emma, no. I forbid you." James said, barring her way to the door.

"Please, what are you going to do, ground me?" Emma asked sarcastically, taking her jacket from the back of her chair and putting it on.

"Emma I'm serious." James warned.

"So am I. I need to know who he is so I can find out a way to get rid of him." Emma replied, stepping around the king when he didn't move out of her way.

"She gets that from me." Snow said, taking another sip of her cocoa as the front door slammed shut.

"Gold!" Emma called after letting herself into the mansion. She noticed for the first time what was actually in his house, artefacts from every fairy tale she could think of, almost like a museum.

"Miss Swan." Gold replied, walking down the stairs.

"A guy came to town a couple of days ago and I need to know who he is." Emma asked.

"And why, pray, should I help you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Emma replied. Gold's eyes were drawn to the man who was stood a few feet behind Emma.

"Nice try Em." Bae said with a smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" Emma asked angrily.

"I trust you've met my son, Baelfire." Gold said proudly.

"Your _son_‽" Emma asked in disbelief, looking back at Gold who also smiled, leaning on his cane. Emma took a couple of steps towards Bae so that she was inches away from him.

"You come near Henry and I will arrest you." Emma warned.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Bae asked seductively, a cocky smile on his face.

"In the eyes of the law you can't do that." Gold pointed out.

"Princess, Saviour, Sherriff and protective mother tops manipulative scumbag. You get one warning." Emma threatened before storming out, slamming the door loudly behind her.

**So my lovelys what do you think?**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	7. Alliances

**PiperPaigeP3: That was really said! Well almost, one of my brothers is a marine, the other is a cop and my dad's a rugby player and doorman, and was said to my boyfriend :)**

**Maiqu: Actually happened when my brothers met my boyfriend. **

**Becc-gallanter: As you wish.**

**Red lightning: A lot of people loved that line **

**Shaemysterious: This took me a little bit longer than usual because my laptop was in my locker and I couldn't get into it (stupid cheap skate sixth form) The family scenes are so fun to write but really difficult to write sometimes but there are defiantly more coming in the future.**

**Jcat30: Glad to hear it, a lot of people did.**

**Marcie Gore: Maybe he will, maybe he won't I can't say.**

**Twilightocd94: Glad to hear it!**

**Tjmack: Great, I'll read yours as soon as I can! It makes total sense that he's Henry's dad right and its not just me being mental?**

**TinkStar87: Total sense! I think we all know from experience that Emma can more than handle her own, what will Charming and Graham have to do but stand and watch?**

**MissRei24: You'll have to read and see!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 24: The Swarek thing isn't from Rookie Blue is it? Two weeks is so far away!**

**Miley-avril: Thank you!**

**Fanficaddicttion: Yeah, just a bit, as for Graham I promise you will find out about Graham!**

**Sdk4evr: YEY! I'll continue as long as I can.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, Emma's last line in the previous chapter really happened, this is what was actually said.**

"**I'm a marine, he's a copper and her dad's a rugby player. Just saying. You get one warning bro."**

**Still don't own OUAT, damn!**

Regina wasn't exactly in hiding since she was in her own house. True, she hadn't come out since the curse had been broken, knowing that there was no way that she could get Henry back until things settled down so she quietly plotted how she would get Henry to come home.

"Your majesty." He said with a low bow.

"Who are you?" Regina asked, infuriated that someone had dared come into her house.

"Someone who wants to help you get Henry back." He replied. Regina studied him for a moment, silently questioning his possible motives before asking him just that.

"Why would you help me get my son back?" she inquired.

"Because it would hurt Emma and what's his name, Graham?" He answered with a smile. Regina thought about it for a moment, she was just desperate enough to consider his offer but not enough to jump at the offer without thinking. Everything had a price, she just didn't yet know his, right now she didn't care.

"Your name sir?"

"Baelfire, your majesty."

"And why would you want to cause pain to Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Personal reasons." Bae replied, baring his usual scheming smile. "So, the curse. How come everyone is still here?"

"The curse isn't broken. Not yet anyways. It will only truly be broken when Miss Swan kills me. Everybody who died in Storybrooke has returned when that blasted Rumplestiltskin decided to bring back magic to Storybrooke and there is supposedly nothing more powerful than true love." Regina said, she too had a smirk on her face and she didn't seem particularly worried about the fact that Emma was destined to kill her.

Henry was in bed and James had gone to get food from Granny's which left Emma and Snow alone in the apartment. It was awkward and it wasn't long before Emma found herself studying the painted brick work of the wall she was facing. Their go to for awkward situations was a hot cup of cocoa, unfortunately for the two of them, they had used up the entire kitchen's supply of both cocoa and cinnamon.

"You never answered my question." Emma said, breaking through the silence like a sledge hammer through glass.

"Pardon?" Snow replied.

"Why didn't you come with me?" Emma asked.

"We didn't know that the wardrobe could take two. Geppetto betrayed us." Snow said, taking a seat beside Emma on the sofa as Emma avoided her gaze.

"Then how can you be so calm? I just threatened to take down Mr Gold and Ben if they came anywhere near Henry."

"Because I did the same with you, I can't blame him for trying to protect his son. Why did you threaten them?" Snow asked, understanding why she was threatening Ben but not why she was threatening Mr Gold.

"Mr Gold is Ben's father." Emma said.

"Which makes Rumplestiltskin Henry's grandfather." Snow whispered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep." Emma replied.

"Does Henry know?" Snow asked. Emma looked at her mother seriously for a moment, and then rested her forearms on her knees and looked at the floor.

"I told him that his father had died a hero. I painted him as a good guy when in reality he's…" Emma said, stopping her sentence short when she was unable to come up with a suitable word to describe him.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow inquired, placing her hand on Emma's arm gently as a sign of support. It was difficult for Emma to tell her story but she did and secretly hoped that it didn't end up in Henry's story book.

**Well dearies, what do you think? Short I know but I needed to post something!**


	8. Threats and Compromises

**TinkStar87: Wasn't Sunday's ep amazing!**

**Synera: Just like his father I suppose.**

**Red lightning: Thank you.**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Glad to hear it.**

**Twilightocd94: So happy you're enjoying it.**

**Maiqu: Bad news for him yes.**

**Twilight86x: I don't think there's anyone who doesn't adore Graham **

**Fanficaddicttion: Thanks for that, I know where you're coming from. I was having a bit of a mental block and needed to post something.**

**Shaemysterious: You can swear at me you know, I'm English, its normal for me. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated to do with Bae. Glad to hear it! **

**Tjmack: You're not supposed to like the bad guys teaming up that's why they're the bad guys!**

**Becc-gallanter: Thank you!**

**MissRei24: A really bad past.**

**Anyways, I still don't own OUAT! BUT that premier was AMAZING!**

Henry had never had a father but he thought of Graham as one. They had started to get close when Graham realised who he was and they were now thick as thieves, if you didn't know better you would assume that they were father and son.

"Mom?" Henry asked when Graham had gone to Granny's for coffee and donuts.

"Henry?" she countered, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Can I call Graham 'dad'?" he asked, since the entire town was filled with characters from fairy tales he wanted his happy ending and his happy ending ended in having a mom and a dad. Emma put her pen down and turned in her chair so that she was facing her son.

"I think you better ask Graham?" Emma replied with a smile. In truth, it wasn't down to her

"Because I wanted to ask you first. I mean, I've never had a dad before." Henry started.

"Your sweet Kid, it's fine with me. You better ask Graham first though." She suggested, Henry smiled just as Graham returned, a tray with three cups in it in one hand and a box of pastries in the other.

"I'm going to get something out of the squad car." Emma lied, giving Henry the opportunity to talk to Graham. She would never have done this with anybody else aside from her parents, she just didn't trust them with Henry.

"Graham, you love my mom right?" Henry asked as Graham placed the coffee and pastries on his desk.

"Course I do. What's brought this on?" Graham asked, pulling the chair behind him towards him as he sat down, looking intently at Henry.

"Are you going to marry her?" Henry asked bluntly. Graham smiled and opened the top draw of his desk in search of a small scarlet box that he set on the desk between them.

"What do you think?" Graham said as his smile grew.

"Well that sort of makes you my step-father right?"

"If Emma says yes then yeah, that makes me your step-father." Graham replied, the full force of his plans hitting him at that moment but it didn't derail said plans. Emma came as part of a package, if Emma said yes then he would become Henry's step-father and he was more than ready for that. What he wasn't ready for was asking James' permission for to propose to Emma.

"Then can I call you dad?" Henry asked.

"I would be honoured. On one condition. That you let me propose to Emma. Deal?" Graham suggested, holding his hand out for Henry to shake. Henry shook it with a huge smile.

"Deal. Dad." Henry added.

"Sheriff Swan."

"What do you want Gold?" Emma asked as she slammed the door of the squad car.

"I came to see my grandson." Gold replied innocently.

"He doesn't know." She said.

"Now, there is a problem."

"Did he tell you about us?" Emma asked, anger starting to build within her.

"That you ran away yes."

"Ben was adopted by the first family that met him. I still saw him every now and then but the second his mother found out that I was pregnant she tried to pay me off, when I refused she framed me so that I would have Henry is prison so couldn't keep him. He had the chance to take Henry but he didn't." Emma explained sharply, her lips barely moving as she spoke she was so angry.

"That is all in the past my dear." Gold replied, smiling as he chose to ignore Emma's anger.

"I am not your dear. You and your son need to stay away from me and my family." Emma spat, turning on her heel and striding back down the street towards the Sheriff's station.

"Just remember Miss Swan, you owe me a favour." Gold added quietly as if a threat, which is exactly what it was. The only problem was that Emma didn't hear him.

**So what do you think?**

**Wasn't the season 2 premiere amazing!**

**New characters are going to be introduced soon so who would you all like to see?**


	9. Deal breaker

**TinkStar87: Mulan is awesome, defo my fav so far with the new cast, she was in Suckerpunch and Sorority Row as well, cool in both. Yep, this one should be longer, hope you like it!**

**Angels-heart1: Gotta love Graham in general.**

**Sheamysterious: In that case, it is my duty to corrupt you, go on swear at me, its fun! Lol. Im convinced its Bae too, then that is what is coming up . **

**BrittanyLS: Now that is the million quid question **

**Fanficaddiction: None of us could compete with that.**

**MissRei24: Ding ding ding! We have a winner! **

**AWolfAmongSwans: I love writing the Henry and Graham scenes, they pretty much write themselves.**

**Red lightning: Glad you liked it!**

**Byoken: August is back in this chapter, I am with you completely on Graham.**

**Tjmack: Really? Didn't know about that! **

**OncerSwaekJateBazeGirlscout2 2: That bad feeling is completely warranted, so excited about Hook!**

**Don't own it but here's a longer chapter for all you lovely people!**

By alliancing himself with Regina, Bae thought that he was playing his cards right. True, he wasn't telling her his true motivations or in fact his plan and Regina didn't care as long as it meant getting her son back. In Regina's eyes, Emma had no right to him, she hadn't raised Henry, soothed ever fever and endured every tantrum. What she just could wrap her head around was the fact that Henry chose Emma. Graham chose Emma. She had nothing but when you have nothing you have nothing to lose. The first day that Emma finally let Henry go back to school, under the watchful eye of Snow, Regina was waiting at the school gates at recess.

"Henry." She announced herself as she walked towards Henry who was sat down at one of the picnic table with a couple of his new friends. The friends that he had found a lot easier to make since he had been with Emma. At the sight of the Queen, his friends scurried away in fear, leaving Henry by himself.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I came to see you." Regina replied as if this was a perfectly plausible response with none of their past history.

"I don't want to talk to you. Grams said that I didn't have to talk to you if I didn't want to." Henry replied. In truth the woman who he once called "mom" scared him. He didn't truly 100% believe in the curse until it had been broken. The stories he had heard about the Evil Queen and her exploits against the Enchanted Forest, as well as his family, scared him to death. Regina was so focused on Henry and finally seeing him again that she didn't notice Graham enter the school gates to check on Henry as Snow came into view at the other end of the yard, Snow and Graham both rushed towards Regina, not seeing the ten year old who was hidden from view.

"Dad!" Henry called urgently, rushing to Graham and then straight into his grandmother's side when she held out her hand to him to bring him closer to her.

"Go with Snow." He ordered as Snow rested her hands on Henry's shoulders, holding him in front of her as if to show Regina where he belonged.

"Graham." Snow began to argue.

"Your majesty, please take Henry inside." Graham asked polietly. He had been given strict instructions from Emma as to what to do when Regina finally reappeared and he was going to follow them to the letter.

"Henry doesn't want to see you and Emma doesn't want you anywhere near him." Graham said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Henry's _my _son." Regina argued, trying to intimidate him, she didn't scare him, his hopefully future father-in-law scared him and in comparison to him Regina looked like a puppy.

"Henry's _my _son. Mine and Emma's. He calls us mom and dad and if he doesn't see you then he damn well doesn't have to." Graham replied harshly, turning on his heel and walking away.

"What did she want?" Snow asked, standing by the door waiting for him to return.

"She wanted to see Henry." Graham answered calmly.

"I hope you told her to beat it. Are we going to tell Emma?" Snow asked.

"I'm going to have to tell her but not today." Graham replied. Snow smiled, although neither Graham nor Henry had told her, she still knew what was going on.

James' fatal flaw was his loyalty, he had missed out on 28 years of his daughter's life and 10 years of his grandson's so he was determined to make up for those lost years. As King it was his duty to protect his people but how could his people have any faith in him if he couldn't even protect his own family.

"Rumplestiltskin." He demanded as he walked into the pawn shop, the bell above the door ringing with a loud shrill, broadcasting his entrance.

"Your majesty. How can I be of assistance?" Gold replied, leaning carefully on his cane from the door to the store room.

"I want to make a deal." Charming announced.

"I'm listening."

"What would it take for your son to stay away from my family?" Charming asked. Gold limped around to behind the counter.

"Ah. You see, I have as much control over my son as you do over your daughter; I play no part in this. All I ask is that occasionally I get to see my grandson. I trust you know what it feels like to be reunited with your child only to find that they have a child of their own. No deal." Gold said with half of a smirk before limping back to the store room, signalling that the conversation was over.

**Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic applying to uni and moving house. Don't do those two things are the same time, especially when it involves your boyfriends parents. Speaking of which, please thank Si for making me write this!**


	10. Hoax

**Shaemysterious: Damn counts, barely. Glad you're still enjoying it, if it starts to suck you gotta tell me!**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Same, it makes sense right! **

**Maiqu: I just love Graham full stop.**

**Tjmack: That's one of my favs as well, it's partly why I started writing this in the first place because I didn't like the fact that Graham died. Please, rant away.**

**MissRei24: Stay tuned and see what happens.**

**Fanficaddicttion: Thanks for the review.**

**Carlet: Thank you! Never had a review off you before so hi!**

**We hit 100 reviews! Wow, thanks guys.**

**As always, I don't own OUAT.**

Jefferson was stood in front of Emma's desk at the police station shouting at the top of his voice at the Sherriff. Emma sat there calmly waiting for him to stop, knowing that she couldn't fight madness with the chaos that would no doubt envelop if the two of them started a shouting match.

"I've told you before that there's nothing I can do about it right now. I'm looking into you getting shared custody of Paige and for now that's all that's not in my jurisdiction so legally I have no right to." Emma explained. Jefferson stood as still as a statue for a moment before turning on his heel and storming away, slamming every single door on the way. Emma set herself about filling in more paperwork, trying to get everybody's new, or rather old, identities updated on the Storybrooke database. There was a quiet knock on the door and Emma looked up to see James stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"Can I have a word Sherriff?" he asked, proud of the fact that his only child was in a position of authority although not the one she was born into.

"James. Sure, come on in." Emma replied, glad of the opportunity to stop looking at the screen for a minute.

"I spoke to Rumplestiltskin." James began.

"Oh yeah and what did he have to say for himself?" Emma asked.

"I tried to make a deal with him to get his son to stay away from you and Henry."

"Thank you but it's not necessary, Ben'll get bored and leave town, it's what he does. If he doesn't. Well, there's a nice cell over there for him to occupy." Emma said, pointing to the cell on the other side of the wall of her office.

"How you coping with all of this?" James asked. Emma wasn't sure how to reply, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth either. She opened her mouth to see what would come out but before any words could escape her mouth the station phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"I gotta go." Emma said, grabbing her keys and made sure her gun was secure in its holster and rushed out to the squad car outside the station, leaving James sat in her office. With the siren's blaring, Emma drove to the source of the phone. In the past couple of weeks, Emma had become familiar with the town. It had come to her attention the day the curse had been broken that being Sherriff wasn't going to be a nine to five kind of job anymore, it was never going to be when she had to police fairy tale characters. What she had quickly realised was that it wasn't just the Snow Whites and the Cinderellas and the Belles that had come through to Storybrooke. So had the Evil Queens and the old witches. The difficult part was knowing who was who, it was simply too big a job for her and Graham to do alone although she wouldn't admit it. She'd spent her whole life on her own, not needing anybody to help her. This was probably the reason why she didn't call Graham and tell him where she was going, not that she thought she had anything to worry about, it was just a routine call out. A simple dispute that she could deal with on her own, no back up necessary. She drove to one of the rare houses that was close to the town border, she parked her car in the drive and went to investigate.

"Hello? Anyone home? It's Sherriff Swan!" Emma called upon finding the door wide open. The house itself was small, more a cottage than anything else, it was clear that everything was where it was supposed to be but none the less Emma was determined to stay vigilant even though this had all the hallmarks of a hoax call. It was a lot harder for her to tell when people were lying over the phone. Standing in the hall, Emma looked around for a clue as to where she should look first. Downstairs looked immaculate so set about checking upstairs, running up the stairs following a smash of glass and a scream the second her foot hit the forth step, by the time she had reached the landing her gun was drawn and angled to the floor, her right hand on the hilt of her weapon and her left hand supporting her right hand and wrist, ready for a fight. The front door slammed shut and Emma glanced down to find nobody there so she assumed that it had been the wind.

"Please help!" someone shouted although it was muffled, Emma quickened her pace, following the sound until she came to a room in which she found a woman tied to a chair, she immediately set about freeing the woman only to hear the door slam behind her and see the woman in front of her smile.

"Thank you ever so much for joining us Sherriff Swan."

**DUN DUN DER!**

**WHO WHAT WHERE HOW WHY!**

**What do you think?**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been swamped with sixth form and work and applying to uni and moving house.**


End file.
